


Happy ending

by BlackRoseMii



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Free day, M/M, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: Years after Salem has finally been beaten, Qrow and Clover decide to make sure the whole world knows how much they love each other.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665493
Kudos: 43





	Happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the cheesiest thing I've ever written.

„My semblance brings misfortune.“

Those were the first words that made Clover stumble. From then on, everything he said, everything he did, every little glance and smile, made him fall deeper and deeper. Until there was no way to climb up again.

But he never wanted to, even if he could. He fell in love with a man that came into his life like a storm and kept changing his world each and every day. And despite the situation they had found themselves in, a full-on war with Grimm, everything felt lighter with him around.

Almost his entire life, he had tried not to let people into his private life. But he just couldn't resist Qrow.

He looked into the mirror, fixing his tie a fifth time. Was it too loose? Too tight? He couldn't tell, his nerves were giving him enough trouble already.

„You know, I don't think he will mind a crooked tie.“ Elm said behind him.

„Maybe he won't, but I do. I'm only marrying once and I want it to be perfect.“

Elm rolled her eyes and gave him a lop-sided smile.

„When was anything you guys did perfect?“

She had a point. A couple made of two people with opposing luck semblances was a magnet for troubles. There were many times where they planned a date and it always turned out differently. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for worse. But to them, it was still perfect. Because they were together.

With a frown and a defeated sigh he gave up and turned around.

„How do I look?“ Clover asked.

He was wearing a white tailcoat and black dress shoes. His vest was dark green with a clover pattern in a slightly lighter color. His tie had the same color.

Elm checked him from head to toe, looking carefully at every detail. After a few more moments, she turned around towards the small table. She took one of the pink peonies from the vase there, went over to Clover, and placed it in his breast pocket. She then took a few steps back, giving him one more look-over before she gave him two thumbs up and a wide grin.

The brunette could finally release the breath he had held the entire time and smiled as well. His eyes were now more determined.

There was a short knock on the door and before either of the two said anything, Marrow opened it slightly.

„Are you guys re-?“ he paused suddenly, words stuck in his throat and his eyebrows shot up.

The woman spoke when he wouldn't continue.

„He looks good, doesn't he?“ she said proudly.

The faunus nodded and turned towards Elm, wagging his tail slightly.

„Nice work.“

They gave each other a thumbs up. The brunette chuckled.

„Guys, I'm not a piece of art.“

Marrow perked up, answering him quickly

„Of course, capta- Wait, no. General,“he said, flustered. „I'm still not used to that.“

Marrow shook his head to shake away his thoughts and got back to his initial reason to be there.

„I wanted to ask if you guys are ready. The guests are already waiting.“

„Don't worry, we're done.“

Marrow nodded once more and left. Shortly after, the other two left the room as well and went outside.

Despite Clover having taken over Ironwood's position as general, and as such being the highest ranking soldier in the military, they'd decided to keep their marriage small. In Atlas, it would have been a giant event with celebrities and media attending. But here in Patch, the only place Qrow could really call home, it was just them, their friends and family. It wasn't some grand cathedral or other kind of important location. They were just outside the little house Ruby and Yang grew up in, surrounded by beautiful nature.

As Clover stepped out of the house, their guests turned around. Some of them whispered to each other, others gave him words of encouragement and compliments. Elm beside him nudged his arm to motion him forward.

He went past the rows of people towards the wedding altar, Elm joining him soon after as his maid of honor.

Several minutes passed by that felt like an eternity until the door to the house finally opened again and the wedding music started playing.

He's seen Qrow in formal wear before, but something about the setting, the occasion and everything around it gave him a completely different feeling.

Qrows hair was slicked back, his suit matched Clover's but for his vest and tie, which were in a deep red color, with what looked like a feather-like pattern on it. He also had a peony in his breast pocket. As he looked up and locked eyes with the brunette, his cheeks showed a hint of red and bashful smile formed on his lips. It made Clover's heart skip a beat before it started to race and he felt his own face flush.

His niece went in front of Qrow, throwing rose petals over the carpet, humming happily. Behind her, Qrow made his way down the aisle, accompanied by his former teammate Tai. When they arrived, the later took a step back and took his own position next to them.

„You're beautiful,“ Clover whispered.

„You too.“

The two stayed silent as they looked at each other. They seemed to be in a world of their own, not minding any of the guests or even time itself. Just teal eyes staring into red ones, smiling like two idiots.

When they heard someone clearing their throat, they finally turned around towards the priest, who finally started the ceremony.

„Will you, Clover Ebi, take Qrow Branwen as your husband? Will you love him and cherish him until death do you part?“

„Yes, I do.“

„And will you, Qrow Branwen, take Clover Ebi as your husband? Will you love him and cherish him until death do you part?“

„Yes, I do.“

„Then I will pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.“

The two men turned towards each other, their smiles never fading from their faces. One hand found the other, while Clover's right came up to the others cheek, caressing it. Qrow leaned into the soft touch and as they moved closer, his free hand moved up to rest on the brunette's chest.

When their lips met, everyone started clapping and whistling, some even started to tear up. But neither of them minded it. They were once again in their own world, with only the two of them and the love they held for each other.

Both of them used to have the feeling there was someone out there who would fill the void in their hearts. They went on their lives as well as possible, surviving battle after battle. Whether it was with themselves or Grimm.

Whose luck it was, they didn't know, but they still managed to find each other despite all odds. They still fought. They won some and they lost some. But they went through it together. And nothing could have ever taken this from them.

And to make sure the whole world knew it, they were now wearing matching silver rings, engraved with their initials.

„I love you,“ they said in unison.


End file.
